Broken
by kroscetish
Summary: What did Sakuragi witness that made his heart shattered? HanaRu.


**Disclaimer:** There's no such thing as mine here.. not my characs, not my plot.

**Warning:** Very bad grammar and all fluffy stuff. yaoi and OOC.

Hanamichi Sakuragi –the great proclaimed tensai- walked happily at the busy street of Kanagawa Prefecture. Lots of people were around, jovially laughing and chatting with each other. Cold breeze of the night tells the inhabitants that the autumn was already coming. Leaves scattered all over the road which making a scratchy noise every time he stepped on it. Lights were all over town which lighting glamorously perfect in front of his wide soulful eyes.

'How wonderful.' he thought. He was not an appreciative person but this time was an exemption. It was beautiful.

He was stop with his musings when an old woman almost stumbled across him. He ran after her immediately to help her. The woman thanks at him, full of gratitude in his eyes and Hanamichi accepted it while laughing joyously. He continued walking towards his destination.

It was eight in the evening when he went outside to stroll around and breathe some air. He got bored and planned to practice basketball but change his mind a second it popped on his mind.

Visiting his boyfriend on his house was his second choice but he recalled that the guy were not in his house for he told him just these afternoon before going home after school that he'd be at the court to practice.

'Oh yeah, boyfriend not girlfriend. Don't ask me why because I don't know either. It just happen.'

That boyfriend he mentioned was his so-called rival in basketball, girls and all. A day won't be perfect without bickering between this two; insulting and kicking each other any moment. Sakuragi coudn't count the bump on his head every time the Gorilla pounced his head.

Rukawa Kaede and Sakuragi Hanamichi just won't fit. It would be a disaster if both were together. However, everything changes with that one fateful day when the kitsune confessed his feelings to the redhead. Sakuragi was shocked at first but it was changed into laughter. He laughed hysterically at him while saying he was not an idiot to believe a stupid joke and let himself distracted on the practiced so that Rukawa can show-off and beat the tensai. Rukawa won't get his 'fans' (in his dreams) ever. Laughing hysterically until his knees weaken and stomach; he sat immediately on the bench in their locker room. He petted his stomach to ease a bit.

Rukawa just stood in front of him, face void emotion but deep inside his heart tore into pieces. Closing his blue eyes, curtaining it with black hair to cover all the emotions gathered on it. He tried his hardest to ease the pain on his heart but all his effort was futile. His chest tightened every second he hear the redhead's laughter. The raven teen wanted to run but his feet won't move, instead he grabbed Sakuragi's shoulder pulled him up then kissed him harshly, passionately, pouring all the pent-up emotions lying on his chest. He devoured the tanned teen whole without planning on stopping but air was definitely necessary.

Sakuragi was stunned from the kiss and event across him. Pool blue eyes raining with tears and emotions he never thought he would saw in the famous ice-blocked prince. Was it hurt he'd seen?

Distinguishing the wet trails on his cheeks, Rukawa then turned around, wiped his face, wearing his aloof facade again then started walking to the door as if nothing important occurred.

The redhead had sleepless nights after. Every time he laid on his bed the kitsune crossed his mind. Recalling the sweet sensation he felt when the raven haired teen kissed him, the flattery feeling that butterflies seems to fly around his stomach and the devastation when he'd seen the tears on Rukawa's eyes. He hated it.

He avoided Rukawa every practiced. Even though the raven's mask was on, their teammates still felt that something was amiss and they started to get worried.

Days passed of pondering his feeling; the redhead admitted that he like the raven teen. The burden from his chest flew away automatically.

After practice he dragged Rukawa outside the gym bring him at the back of it. Stuttering and uncertain he told the raven his answer. Blue eyes lit up and the stern and stoic Rukawa smiled a genuine smile. He was beautiful. The redhead was proud of himself.

He laughed.

'It seems so long already.' he thought.

Sakuragi walked hastily for he can see the court where he and Rukawa practiced constantly. Steps now faster than before, he was excited to see his lover.

Approaching the crisscrossed fence, he leaned on it to scan the area with his eyes; searching for the certain raven-haired guy with milky skin. Deciding to enter the court for he can't see clearly beyond the fence, he motion backward to walk towards the entrance. However, tanned guy stopped his movement when he spotted something black inside the court.

Turning his body 360 degrees rapidly (making his head a bit dizzy). Leaning again, back on his former position, his grin faltered slowly. Tan flesh on his chest seemed to compress tightly making his heart ceased from pumping and breathe leaving him. It was like someone tore his heart out painfully. Hands -right hand holding the fence and left on his side- fisted with fury; knuckles turned white.

Hazel eyes found two guys holding and kissing each other. Not just two guy actually, he certainly knew them. Sendoh Akira, the Ryonan's ace and his…his...boyfriend, Rukawa.

Rukawa's body pinned against the fence on other side of the court, arms trapped between Sendoh's longer one's and chest; hugging him possessively, as if afraid Rukawa might get away.

With an instant his heart burn with rage, creeping to every anatomy of his body. Exhaling harshly, he strode towards the entrance to face the cheating bastards.

Brown eyes stung then it started to become blurry cause of tears. Tears that he will never let to shed. He won't cry, never will, quote that.

It hurt. It hurt like hell.

Why did Rukawa do this? If he was not inlove anymore why not tell him rightaway? He'll accept it even though it's painful cause he would not force someone in a loveless relationship. That would be bull. Why does he have to cheat? He will let him go eventually and be happy with their separate lives. Was hurting him and treating him like a fool make him happy? Would he laugh, rolling on the floor when he wasn't there?

Or was it...

Did both Sendoh and Rukawa plan it from the beginning to make fun of him? If that so, they've succeeded. Apparently, they laughed until their lungs need some air.

'You're such a fool Sakuragi.' his head scolded. He lifted his hands towards his chest aiming to brush those anguish feeling away.

With that thought in mind, his anger rise to its fullest. He hissed.

The redhead's steps halted few feet away from them. They didn't seemed to notice him for they continued what they're doing. He wanted to stop them, pull Rukawa away from that asshole Sendoh and claim Rukawa his but he would not. He doesn't want to be an idiot anymore. Pounced them till they bleed would be awesome.

By the time the two raven broke the kiss (took forever for Sakuragi) they were gulping for air.

Growling in anger, Sakuragi glared at the two raven when Sendoh attempted to capture Rukawa's lips again.

They pivoted abruptly hearing the noise and frozen on the spot on what or who they saw. Rukawa's eyes bulge out, lips open and close like a fish without water, to say something but words won't come out. Similarly, Sendoh go rigid with eyes widened but lips pressed into thin line. Awoken from shock, the smaller teen get away from the embrace.

Brown orbs full of condemn connected to one with deep-blue one's rumbling with emotions. Rukawa's eyes sparkled in the dim light coming from post, it looks like he was about to cry.

Sakuragi chuckled insultingly "Enjoying aren't we?" he smirked. "What a wonderful show it is." dripping venom each word.

"Hana..." Rukawa barely said.

"Don't call me that! You bastard!" he snarled. Striding towards the two brunette, then punched them unceremonously without hesitation.

Rukawa stagerring backward while Sendoh stumbled in the ground, nose bleeding from the amount of strength Sakuragi used. A metal taste of blood on his lower lip made Rukawa realized his lip was cut. He looked up and soon regretted it because he met Sakuragi's brown eyes turn dark with anger; it seemed the redhead was resisting himself not to kill them, there. Ever since childhood Rukawa never felt fear until now.

"No, Hana l-listen to me." his voice cracked, throat dry from unshed tears. Kaede got up; trudging towards the redhead, hoping the teen will listen to him and hear his explanation.

Rukawa's tears flowed unceasingly, care less if someone saw him these broken.

"Listen?" murmured Sakuragi while gritting his teeth. "I won't be fooled the second time Rukawa. Maybe, you were laughing your ass out together with that asshole." pointing at Sendoh "..recalling the events you playfully deceived me. I gave you the compliment, Rukawa, you really fooled me. You're such a 'very good actor'." with emphasis particular the last three words, tone mocking. "Does playing with my feeling sated you?" shaking his head with a smirk. "But the drama is over, every story has an ending. So cut the crap and act like the usual fucking icy cold bastard again or better both of you go to hell and fuck there whenever you wanted to."

The poisonous tone and words Sakuragi said went directly to Rukawa's already crushed heart, making it bleed even more.

"No, Hana... I'm not lying." shaking his head incredulously, eyes blurred from tears and his body trembling, frightened that Sakuragi might not believe him. "It's not true. I'm not act-."

"Shut up!" the redhead cut in. He doesn't want to hear another lie anymore, he's done with it. "How long will you take this up, huh Rukawa? Drop the act."

"No!...I never lied to you!" he yelled.

"Never if I haven't found out?" he sarcastically asked. Sakuragi's eyebrows met up in the middle. "Will you stop crying as if you were the who was being abused here because you have no freaking right, bastard." the redhead shouted, never in his life he was glad that no masses around and it was evening for nobody would hear and see them like this.

Sakuragi fisted his hands, lowering his gaze in the ground. He wasn't ready with these things. Seeing Rukawa crying because of him was painful. He wanted to erase those tears and pain away from his pale face, embraced him for comfort and whisper some soothing words to calm him down, however, whatever urge to do those things was crushed before it happen. What he'd done was fucking painful and believing in him now would be impossible. It's not that easy.

He lied and hurt him, why should he care if he was crying. It's probably an act again, really an act.

"HEY!" Sendoh came directly to Rukawa's rescue while glaring holes at Sakuragi.

Shaking his head slowly, he looked up, facing them, features wrinkled in disgust. He swirled around starting to storm off out the area; combing his hair with his fingers while doing so.

Snappily, the paler guy snatched his shoulder from the spiky guy's grasp, running towards the figure walking away. He held Sakuragi's right arm with his own left hand, stopping his lover. The other turned around, standing in his full height, blank look plastered on his visage. Silent tears trailed down on his pale cheeks, jaw line then fall freely in the ground, its owner unconcerned.

"Hana, I need you to listen. Just hear me out, okay? What you'd saw was not what it meant. Sendoh initiated the-."

"Then you comply?" he sneered. "Shut it Rukawa, I'm done with it. It's over." he untangled the brunette's hand. Sakuragi started to walk again, shoving his hand on his pocket. At that moment he can't feel anything, he numbed unconsciously.

"No." Rukawa whispered silently watching the red hair guy's retreating back disappearing into the dark corner of the court, lights shaded by railings. The moon was silent watching above them together with the stars shining just like his tears. 'It's over' his mind repeated Sakuragi's words. 'No, it's not true, right Hana?' with wobbly legs he walked forward to follow the redhead but a hand prevented him to move. He spinned snappily, yanking the hand away from his shoulder, facing the concerned Sendoh.

Spiky-haired teen lifted his hand to wipe the traces of tears from Rukawa's face but it was slapped away.

The smaller brunette's anger rose automatically seeing the guy who's at blame. If he didn't kissed him it wouldn't turned out like this. He would be happy on Sakuragi's side, they will be playing in this court where they stand. Sakuragi definitely wouldn't say those words; he wouldn't feel these agonizing feeling he felt at this moment. It's all Sendoh's fault.

Rukawa lifted his hand punching Sendoh vehemently. In an instant Ryonan's ace fall back with another bleeding nose, shock mantel on his face.

"Kaede." Sendoh mumbled.

Rukawa wiped his eyes harshly hurting his eyes in the process. His jaw cleched tightly, glaring at the guy fiercely.

"Why did you do that?" voice low with menace.

Sendoh got up, pulled a handkerchief (stained with blood, maybe from Sakuragi's punch) from his pair of shorts pocket then wiped his nose with it.

"I like you, you know it already." he stated.

Without further ado Rukawa picked his gym bag up striding towards the entrance, leaving only a cold "Don't come near me again."

Sendoh stood still, waiting for the black-coloured gate of the Rukawa manor to open. He clicked the doorbell button to announce his arrival.

He came here all the way when Hikoichi told him that Rukawa didn't went to his school for two days, even in their practice he didn't show up. He contacted his house and Rukawa's mother answered the phone, she sounded worried. She told Sendoh that Rukawa never ate and got out of his room since the other night.

Another clicked then the gate opened. He met Rukawa's -as beautiful as his son- mother. Grinning, he greeted the midle-age woman; her face evident the stress and anxiety for these past few days. She let him in.

By the time they entered Rukawa's residence he asked Rukawa's mother if he can visit his son's room. She agreed. Sendoh visited Rukawa frequently, when he has free time. Impossible it may seem they become friends.

He knocked on Rukawa's door but the brunette did not open or even respond. He tried again yet silence occupied the inside, still. Reaching the doorknob, he found it unlocked then open the door wide. He stepped inside, Rukawa is nowhere to be seen, and he's not on his bed. By the time he saw the full picture of his room, he's startled, it was a total mess; books, shirts, jerseys and etc. scattered all over the area. It looks like a tornado passed by.

"Kaede?" he called.

Searching for the switch, he turned the light on when he found it. The sun was gone an hour ago before he came here. He closed the door carefully.

He heard a ragged breath and followed by a sobbed on his left side, he looked at it and there he found Rukawa; curled up in the corner, legs bent close to his chest hugged by both hands, his head laid above them.

"Kaede." his voice concerned. Dashing towards the brunette, he kneeled down. "Kaede, what happen?"

Rukawa pushed him, "Go away!"

"But Kaede..." he mumbled.

"Get out!" Tone cold with seriousness.

He did not move on his position, he was stunned. Sendoh never invasion to see Rukawa like this. 'What happen?'

"I told you to get out!" he shouted, voice hoarse. "You're asking me what happen? You have the guts to ask me that, huh?" he stood up, glanced at Sendoh yet bowed down again, the taller teen saw the eye bags, and eyes swollen with tears on his eyes.

"You know what happen? Sakuragi left me. 'Cause of you he didn't want to see me, 'cause of you I'm miserable now. Because of that stupid and disgusting kiss you gave me he won't talk to me and didn't believe any of my explanation." Rukawa's voice hoarser from yelling, knees buckle then he stumbled in the floor, sobbing like a child. "It's your entire fault. He does not believe me anymore...if you didn't did that he was..." he whispered while punching the floor where his tears falling silently. "...still with me."

"Hana..." Rukawa's last word before he fainted.

"Kaede!" he scrambled in the floor moving towards the brunette.

He carried Rukawa's body to the mattress laid him gently so the brunette won't wake up, he needs sleep. Draping the comforter to Rukawa, to cover his fragile body that seems lighter than before; the result of not eating for two days. Sendoh heaved a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Kaede." he whispered. He erased the traces of tears on his cheeks. "Sorry." he then stood up, walked out the room.

Meeting Rukawa's mother at the foyer he told her the situation of his son. She immediately cooked some food for Rukawa to eat when he wake up. She then accompanied him outside.

"I don't know what happen." she stated. "He never talk to me about these things. Kae-chan was secretive but I could saw his eyes lit up every time Hanamichi-kun was around. He smile more often that he rarely do before and cheerful when they're going out. However, I realize, Hanamichi-kun never visit or call like he used to so I assume they had a problem. Do you by any means know what it is?" she smiled sadly, anxiety apparent on her voice. "I don't want to interfere with my son's affair but I'm getting worried." she added.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Rukawa. I promise to fix everything." Though confuse, Rukawa's mother nodded. He bowed down then bid a simple goodbye.

Sitting in the bench was boring but it was the most precious place and times to ponder everything that happened these past days, it was exhausting. Sendoh's been sitting there for God-knows how long; he did not track the time. It all started in here, this peaceful court. Where he thought he can make Rukawa happy and be with him forever.

He loved Rukawa the first time he'd laid his eyes on him and it gets stronger as time goes on. Having enough courage, he confessed to Rukawa but was rejected instantly, telling him that he and that dumb Sakuragi -who proclaimed himself a tensai- were going out for almost three months now. It was a secret relationship, so Rukawa asked him to keep it a secret. It was painful, however, he agreed with enthusiast, thinking he still have chances so long as they wouldn't announce it publicly.

He admired Sakuragi for his determination to win and all but hated him for taking Rukawa away from him. He had no right. He should be the one with the brunette; he's more worthy than that idiot and useless redhead.

Despite the fact that they've became a couple his feeling for the pale guy never change. That is why he'll grab every opportunity just to be with Rukawa no matter what.

He'd seen him at the court, maybe practicing. He watched Rukawa with admiration in his blue eyes and a small smile pasted in his lips. Rukawa moved with skills, dribbling and shooting the ball to the ring without any doubt it'll miss. Black hair swayed with its owner in every twist and turns he made, dashed towards the ring then dunking it harshly. Rukawa is beautiful. Sakuragi and Rukawa's looks and skills showed the people that they're not meant for each other. Such beauty should not be with that redhead.

Approaching the brunette, his smile widened. He challenged him one-on-one. Challenge as it is, Rukawa agreed. They played for an hour or so until they get tired and rested for a moment.

Sendoh glanced at his companion. Rukawa's lips opened slightly, gulping some air to put into his lungs. Spiky-haired teen stood after his breath evened.

Seeing this, Rukawa also got up, ready for another game but what happen was different to what he expected. Sendoh's lips landed on his, occupying it wholly. The brunette went rigid.

Awaken from his shock, he struggled forcefully to get out of Sendoh's hold but the taller guy's arms -that draped all over him, trapping both his arms and body- was like a steel, hard to break away. In that situation Sakuragi had seen them.

Now, Rukawa was miserable and it was all because of him. Building his own illusion that he was the perfect guy for Rukawa, that they were meant for each other and because of that stupid illusion their friendship, the only hope to get much closer to Rukawa was shattered into pieces. Rukawa doesn't want him anymore.

He sighed. He had to give up now.

Glancing at his wristwatch, it was already 2 in the morning and he have to hurry to clean this mess he started before it turned out worst. He decided to tell the redhead everything.

A lone figure sitting on the edge of the bed, brushing the fringes on the person laid on the bed, gently caressing its cheeks to feel its smoothness.

Sliver of light coming from the moon peering through the blinds of a small window gives clear portrait of the person on the bed. Rukawa's face seemed so exhausted, his colour paler than usual, huge eyebags on both eyes and a frail body under the cover. The poise ice block that the whole Shohoku female community loved was gone leaving only a worn out Rukawa.

'What have I done? I should've listen to him, believe in him that he'll never do such thing.'

Rukawa looked so weak and vulnerable. He grabbed his pale hands then kissed the back of it.

"I'm sorry." he apologized ruefully.

Tanned hands created soothing circles on Rukawas hands using his thumb while touching it tenderly.

Hazel nut shaped eyes gazed down at the teen, Rukawa's breathing become shallow, his hand tightened on Sakuragi's hold, it seemed he was afraid of freeing the hand that was holding him. Tears slipping from his close eyes; saying something inaudible but...

"Don't leave me Hana, please..." he was pleading all over again, face contorted. "Listen to me." Rukawa whispered.

Sakuragi hearing this cannot stop himself from crying silently, kissing Rukawa's hand. His chest tightened.

'I'm such an idiot. Ahrgg!' he pinched the bridge of his nose, and then wiped his tears.

Everything was clear to him. Sendoh went at the redhead's house, two in the morning, telling him everything that happened at that night. He brushed him away yet the guy was persistent and determined to talk to him.

He listened to the spiky teen explaining, that he was the one initiated the kiss, that he forced Rukawa and that he didn't give any room for Rukawa to struggle. At that moment Sakuragi's heartbeat pumped erratically. The grudging feeling of punching the guy across him into a pulp and killed him was beaten by the urging feeling to see Kaede. He ran all the way to Rukawa's house.

He apologized to Rukawa's mother for coming so early for he can't wait to see the brunette. Mrs. Rukawa let him in and accepted his apology with an understanding smile on her lips. He ran hastily, two stairs every step, to Rukawa's room.

A pang of guilty feeling, eating him. He knew now it was his fault on what happened to Rukawa. If he did put his pride aside, stop being stubborn and listen to him the first time it wouldn't turn like this. Rukawa's right he was an 'aho' and an ungrateful bastard.

He took a deep breath to ease the tightness on his chest.

"I won't leave you, Kaede. I promise." a tear fall but he chased it away immediately.

Suddenly, the form on the bed stirred, a deep blue-eyes fluttered open meeting the misty eyes of the redhead. "Hana." he barely said.

However, Rukawa closed his eyes again. He was frightened that this was a dream and will turn into a nightmare again, like those other days when he dream of Sakuragi. He felt like crying again, he's tired of it. He doesn't want to be these weak, it was not him anymore. If he was in his old self and imagined himself to be like this he would probably laughed deep inside for he won't believed even a bit. But this was reality.

Crying, won't change anything, Sakuragi already left him.

"Kaede." a voice so soft he knew very well.

He cannot hold back his tears anymore, it flowed. Hearing Sakuragi's voice making it more difficult.

'Please, stop this dream.'

"Stop it." he murmured. He pulled his hand to his chest but it cannot move, a palm so warm prevented him to do so. A calloused hand touching his face gently, he snuggled into it.

'It was just like his hands. Warm- wait!'

He opened his eyes abruptly, searching for the owner of the hand. His eyes were blurry but he can identify well the person across him.

"Hana." he tried.

Sakuragi smiled tenderly, hand still on his face. He gripped his hand tightly to proved himself it was real. He sat up quickly, embracing the guy.

'Broad shoulders, comfort feeling. Yes, it's him.'

The redhead return the embrace with more longing. They stayed like that for a moment. Rukawa cried silently, wetting the redhead's t-shirt while Sakuragi whispering sweet noting on his lover. Rukawa nuzzled deeper on the other's neck.

"It's real." his voice muffled. "It's you, Hana."

"I-I'm sorry." The redhead knows it was hard for Rukawa to say sorry. "If I did not-"

"No, it's not your fault." shaking his head slowly. "I let myself be blinded by rage and didn't believe in you. It's my fault for being narrow minded. I should be the one to apologise. I'm so stubborn... I'm sorry Kaede." he said, voice low. His hands making circles at his back to sooth him. "Sendoh told me."

Rukawa back away from the embrace, to look straight at Sakuragi's face. He was smiling

"You knew..." he trailed off in his sentence. Sakuragi lifted his hands to wipe Rukawa's tear streaked visage, full of hope. The redhead nodded.

"He went into my house before I came here to tell me what happen. He looked so worn out. It was exactly 2:30 in the morning when he knock on my door. He never thought that I might punch him when I see him. Yeah, I would probably do but I wanted to see you, that's why I change my mind." Brown eyes smiling with triumph.

The pale teen looked down on his lap, comforter trailed down on his knees.

"But it won't happen if I avoided Sendoh the time he told me...he likes me." Rukawa's voice getting softer each word.

Sakuragi shook his head but the brunette couldn't see it.

"He's your friend, right?" he lifted Rukawa's face by his chin to looked straight into his eyes. His eyes shining. "You treasure your friendship and had trusted him. Same with Sendoh as he told me." he grinned.

"But if I did avoid him-"

"No." he stated firmly, interrupting his lover. He pulled his hand from Rukawa's chin then intertwined his right hand to Rukawa's left. "If I were you I would do the same. It's hard to lose a trusted friend, don't want too. So it doesn't matter, I understand." grinned never faltering.

The brunette didn't respond he just stared at the redhead, lips twitching a little.

"But it doesn't mean I agreed with what he'd done. That was his biggest mistake." his grinned faded. "I wouldn't let him have you. Although he almost did..." his lips pursed into displeasure. "...but it will never happen again. I'm sorry. I'm impulsive, I know. I hope I can change that attitude." he sighed

"Do'aho dream on, it won't happen." his voice monotonous. However, before Sakuragi could respond a pair of lips landed on him, in a chaste kiss then the brunette's lips curled up into a genuine smile. The real smile after two days, his eyes twinkling in the dark, full of happiness.

Sakuragi returned the smile but wider than the other. He loved Rukawa's rare smile, only him can see.

Sakuragi's eyes darted on Rukawa's lips. His lower lip was cut and below it was a -purplish- bruised down his chin.

"I'm sorry about this." the redhead traced the thin lips down his chin.

"It's okay." he said.

"No." he argued.

" 'aho if I said it's okay, then it is. Don't argue with me." glaring at Sakuragi.

The redhead laughed. "I miss that one." Hugging the thin form of Rukawa. He stopped laughing after a moment. "By the way, Sendoh told me you're not eating properly." the pale guy averted his gaze when Sakuragi eyed him suspiciously.

The other sighed deeply. "You need to eat Kaede. You are paler than the last time I saw you, you need to take care of your health." he broke away from him, standing with his Tensai's pose. "You must follow the genius, eating healthy foods, that gives this body and mind with great ability to think and move faster." he was laughing his trademark laugh.

"Shut up! You're so loud. My mother's sleeping." he chided. "Where does the nutrients going 'aho? I'm fairly sure it's not on your brain, probably on your foot." he said nonchalantly with bored look.

"Teme kitsune!" Sakuragi glared at him intensely. "I can defeat you everywhere kitsune but I will slip it for now, I won't kick your ass with that strength. I won't fight a sick man."

"You won't because you know, sick or not you can't beat me do'aho."

"Kitsune!" he growled.

The teen with raven hair smiled slightly but it was interfered by a yawn. He glanced at the clock in the bedside table. It stated 4:11 a.m. and Rukawa needed some sleep.

"You better sleep now." he told Rukawa. Pushing him gently to lie down.

"I'm not slee...py." he denied but a yawn betrayed him.

"Yes you are."

"But..." he whined.

"Go to sleep." he ordered, tone serious while covering him with the comforter.

Attempting to stand up, Sakuragi was stopped by Rukawa holding his hand. He glanced at him, confusion marring on his face.

"Where're you going? Stay with me. It's already morning." Rukawa said.

"I'll just go downstairs to drink water. You want have some?" the brunette nodded then let go of the other's hand.

"Come back." Rukawa said, frightened that the other might not come back.

The redhaired male smiled then leaned down, holding both his pale cheeks. He kissed his forehead, the tip of his nose, his pale left cheek down to his lips gently, assuring the other. Each kiss makes Rukawa's mind blank. They've broken the kiss.

"Of course, I will." Sakuragi reassure, another kiss but a chaste one then walked outside the room.

When he came back the brunette was still awake, waiting. Sakuragi let him drink the glass of water he brought and put the empty glass on the bedside table after finishing it in one go. The raven moved aside to give Sakuragi some space to lie down. By the time the redhead laid under the cover he pulled Rukawa to his chest, wrapping his arms on the thin waist of his lover. The pale male snuggled closer to feel more warmth of the redhead.

Sakuragi kissed his black silky hair, combing it with his fingers, lovingly. Rukawa, liking this he started to go in Lala land but Sakuragi spoken. "I'm sorry for the painful words I'd said. I was very stupid." his voice full of guilt and sadness.

Rukawa looked up. "No Hana, it's okay. It's all worth it, I guess." he nuzzled his face on Sakuragi's neck. "I-I l-l-love you." he tightened his hold to cover his red face.

Sakuragi tried to pull away to look at Rukawa but the brunette's grasp was tight, hiding for something. He chuckled. He knows it very well that it was very hard for Rukawa to say those words, hearing them, was really worth it. He was in a bliss.

Rukawa pushed him a little to glare at him. "Don't laugh do'aho. If I know you'd just laugh-."

"Don't finish your sentence... I'm happy, that's all." he smile, kissing his nose and also his eyes when Rukawa closed them. "I love you, too."

Sakuragi said it many times but this 'I love you' was different, he will treasure it the most. He smile at Sakuragi, eyes twinkling with happiness meeting brown eyes with the same expression.

"Let's go to sleep."

Rukawa nodded. The brunette's eyes drooping slowly. Sakuragi thank the God above. Hearing his lover's even breath, sounding asleep he then closed his own soulful brown eyes.

Flames are very much welcome. Do what you want.


End file.
